


A guitarist's deaf lover

by Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes



Series: What A Catch [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes/pseuds/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sign language is in italics</p>
    </blockquote>





	A guitarist's deaf lover

**Author's Note:**

> The sign language is in italics

Savannah's POV:

       Opening my eyes, I remembered that I was starting the tour with My Chemical Romance today. One of the girls that worked Merchandise knew that I needed a job and invited me on tour with them to help sell things. I didn't know how she expected me to help considering I had been deaf since birth. Kaley knew sign language so I knew that someone there would actually understand what I was trying to say. Rolling out of bed, I started to get ready. A My Chem tank top with gray shorts and my beat-up Chuck Taylors. This was my favorite outfit ever and I had put it together in less than ten minutes. Everything I needed to go on tour was packed and waiting in a suitcase downstairs. My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I picked it up. Looking at the text, it told me that Kaley was outside and waiting for me. Finishing up, I rushed down the stairs. Grabbing my suitcase, I rush out of my front door and lock it quickly. Running down to the car, I shove my bag into the trunk and hop into the front seat. 

_Good Morning Kaley_

_Good Morning Savannah_

I smiled as we started to drive towards the tour bus. When we stopped at the stop lights, Kaley would sign different things to me telling about the tour. She was so happy that I decided to join her this time. I smiled and nodded, giving her simple answers since she was driving. When we reached the tour bus, she signed that it was time to meet the rest of the band. I had never met them before, so my heart started to race. I was scared to meet them because I didn't want them to think less of me because I can't hear anything.

_What if they don't like me because I'm deaf? What if they think less of me?_

_Savannah, they won't think less of you. They might be a bit curious, but they would never look down on anyone because they couldn't hear._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, I'm sure._

 

As Kaley finished her sentence, four out of the five boys came over to us. They started to talk to Kaley and I continued to unload the car. No one had tried to get my attention yet so I thought that they weren't trying to talk to me. When Kaley tapped my shoulder, I jumped a bit. 

_Hey, why did you jump? Did I frighten you?_

_Just a little. I wasn't expecting you to tap my shoulder._

Frank's POV:

    When Kaley arrived with her friend, we all rushed over there to help her bring her stuff onto the bus. That was when we all remembered that she was bringing her friend on tour with her this time. I guess last time, one person working the merch booth wasn't enough. When we reached Kaley, we all started talking. The other girl didn't even seem to acknowledge our conversations. I started to wonder why she wasn't even speaking up. Kaley walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and Kaley started to quickly move her hands. The girl responded with some of the same types of hand movements. I realized only after about thirty seconds that they weren't just hand motions. Kaley's friend was deaf. Turning to the boys, I started to talk to them.

" Boys, Kaley's friend is deaf."

" Is she?"

" Yeah she is. That is why she hasn't been speaking up in our conversations. She can't hear them."

Kaley turned back around and started to speak and sign at the same time.

" My Chem, this is Savannah. As you may have guessed, she is deaf. Has been since birth."

 Kaley stopped signing and started to talk again.

" She thinks you guys are going to judge her for being deaf. She was really hesitant to come on this tour. The fact that none of you know sign language kind of scared her. She wants to get to know you boys but isn't quite sure how."

" Oh... damn. That is hard. I mean, can you teach us?" Gerard asked

" Teach you sign language?" Kaley responded

" Just the basics. Her name and the signs for hello and stuff like that." Ray finished

" Yeah, I can teach you guys. It might be a little hard, but I think you boys can manage. We will do it later tonight when she goes to sleep."

We all nodded and agreed with her. Walking over to her friend Savannah, I started to help her carry the bags she had unloaded to the bus. She and I didn't speak, because I didn't know how to talk to her. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. That is how I will talk to her, i'll just type it out on my phone. Tapping the notes app in my phone, I started to type out a message.

' Hey, I'm Frank. I play guitar in the band.'

Passing it over to her, I saw a small smile appear on her face. 

' Hi, i'm Savannah. No one has ever tried this hard to talk to me after they find out i'm deaf. It's either they know sign language or they don't. So this makes me actually, really happy.'

Savannah passed the phone back to me, and my eyes skimmed over the message. Typing out a reply I passed it back to her. This was how we talked for the next twenty minutes. When it was time to get on the bus and pick a bunk, I pulled her with me. Typing out what was going on, she nodded and gladly followed behind me. I told her to pick a bunk, that she would be staying on the band bus. She nodded and picked a bunk. It was the middle bunk in the middle row. She pointed to the bunk below her. I think she wanted me to sleep down there. Quickly typing out the question, she read it and nodded quickly. I smiled and shoved my things in the bunk, claiming it as mine. She seemed happy with me in the bunk underneath her. I knew that she and I would be fast friends. When I rolled out of my bunk, I saw that Savannah was half asleep. Bringing the blanket up and over her body, I let her slowly go to sleep.

Walking out to the main area, I saw Kaley and the rest of the boys. When they asked if Savannah was asleep, I nodded. 

" It doesn't surprise me that she is asleep. New situations really drain her."

" Are we that bad?" Gerard asked

" No. It's just that not being able to hear anything plus meeting new people who can't understand what she is saying is kinda upsetting to her. It's not you boys, it is just her body." Kaley voiced

" Alright. Let's started learning." Ray laughed

    I sat down next to Gerard and started to learn. Everything came easily to me. I got everything that she taught us and eventually, Kaley and I were having a full conversation. The boys were slowly picking up on it. When they eventually got it all, we could have a conversation with Savannah. I was really happy. When Kaley stood up, I pulled her to the side.

" Can you teach me more complex things so I can talk to her about so much more?"

" Yeah I can. Do you wanna do it now?"

" Yes please. I want to do it before she wakes up so I can surprise her."

" Alright Frank. Sit down. I'll teach you. It may get hard, but let's go."

~ Midnight ~

" We have been at this for hours and you have learned all I can teach you right now because I am really tired. You have a show tomorrow and you need your rest. Go to sleep."

" Alright Kaley. I'll go. Thank you so much."

" You are very welcome."

I went back to the bunk and laid down underneath her bunk. She was still peacefully asleep so my eyes closed and I drifted off. When I woke up in the morning, Savannah was already up. Ray, Mikey, and Gerard were still asleep in their bunks. Rolling out of my bunk, I walked out to the common area in the bus. Savannah, Kaley, Bob, and I were the only ones up. Sitting down, next to Savannah, I decided to try out my new sign language. Tapping her shoulder, I got her to look at me.

_Good Morning Savannah_

_How... I didn't think you knew sign language_

_I got someone to to teach me so I could have a proper conversation._

_Have a proper conversation? With who?_

_You silly. I wanted to get to know you and for you to get to know me, but I wanted to do it on your terms. Is that okay?_

_Yeah, I actually think that you learning this just to talk to me._

_I just wanted to make sure you knew that the four of us are trying to learn sign language so that you won't be uncomfortable being around us._

 

I could see a blush creep up her neck and rest on her cheeks. Now she knew that everyone on this bus except the bus driver knew sign language so that we could talk with her.

_I can't believe that all you boys learned sign language just to talk to me... that is something._

_We wanted you to feel comfortable while on tour with us._

_That was really sweet Frank. Thank you._

_I... You're welcome Savannah_

She pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms instantly wrapped around her waist and I hugged her back. She was so appreciative about us learning sign language. I couldn't believe that no one would learn for her. Why wouldn't they want to talk to her? She is kind and good-hearted. When she broke the hug, I asked her if she wanted some breakfast or something. She, of course, nodded. Savannah pointed to the box of Cocoa Krispies and I nodded. Grabbing two bowls, I poured her and myself some cereal before adding the milk. Handing her a bowl, she motioned the sign for thank you. I nodded and smiled before sitting down next to her so I could eat. When everyone woke up, the bus stopped. I stood up and tapped Savannah on the shoulder.

_We're here Savannah. We are at the venue_


End file.
